


Diapers and Porn

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Series: Dirty Cupid [15]
Category: Property Brothers RPF
Genre: ABDL, Anal, Bottom Drew, Bottom Jonathan, Coming Untouched, Crib, Cupid - Freeform, Cupid Makes Them Do It, Diapers, Double-Ended Dildo, Dubious Consent, Enemas, Incest, M/M, Magic, Making Porn, Mention of Possible Future Scat, Pacifier - Freeform, Porn, Sex Toys, Sexuality Bending, Sibling Incest, Snowballing, Teddy Bears, Twincest, Twins, porn stars, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: Part of the Dirty Cupid Series universe but can be read on its own. Jonathan and Drew are now Porn Stars during the day, and adult babies at home, with JD being their manager and caregiver.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know, Ez is a cupid introduced in Axl's Cupid. Unlike other Cupid's who spread love and hate, Ez spreads kinks. He gets off on turning men's life upside down, by using his arrows which allows him to rewrite reality and his victims sexualities. He is also invisible to the human eye, but that doesn't mean he's not there watching the downfall of his male victims. Any other questions feel free to ask.
> 
> Also these stories need not be read in any particular order.

When Ez first came across the Property Brothers, he knew right away that these two had to be his next victims. He also knew they would make much better porn stars than TV show hosts.

\-------------------------

JD looked upon his younger, twin brothers with a smile on his face and an overwhelming sense of pride. It was his job to take care of these two rascals, it would be his duty for the rest of their lives, and that for him was the definition of the 'dream life'. He had always been close with Johnathan (who he now playfully called Jon-Jon) and Drew, but the level of closeness between the three of them had grown by leaps and bounds over the last year. Though, this high level of closeness, this complete physical intimacy they all three shared now would have made him sick to his stomach just thinking about before all this had begun to change.

JD stood off to the side of the set, his eyes glued to his two brothers. The sound of Jon-Jon moaning Drew's name ringed in JD's ears, mixing in with the sounds of ass-cheeks slapping against ass cheeks and heavy panting from Drew. There was also the technical noises from all the equipment off stage, but JD's ears naturally tuned those out. These sounds of hard-core sex was making his thick erection twitch in its confines of his blue jeans. When work was done and he took them home he would definitely have to shove his cock in one of their willing holes and empty his large balls of their sexual contents.

JD couldn't help but frown as he he watched Drew remove his right hand from the hardwood, stage floor and reach for his own cock between his sweaty thighs. Drew seemed to quickly recall the director's instructions though for he stopped himself and replaced his palm against the floor where it belonged. The scene required that they both cum untouched, that they reach orgasm simply from the toy in their asses hitting their prostate, and from the look on both the twins faces it was clear it wouldn't be long before they were both shooting their seed.

The thrust of the twins became faster and more erratic as they used the muscles in their hips to fuck themselves on the double-headed dildo connecting their asses together. They were no stranger to this kind of dildo, they had one back at home that the twins loved playing with and their experience showed with the ease in which they fucked themselves in synchronization, almost perfect mirror images of one another.

Jon-Jon was the first to come to a complete stand still though Drew followed suit within less than a second's moment. Their faces scrunched up in a way that was both hot and adorable. Long strings of creamy cum erupted from their erections (or Pee-Pee Pole as Drew liked to call them when not on a stage) simultaneously, creating a nice sized puddle underneath each of them.

Coming down from his high, Drew reached behind himself and gently removed the long, pink silicone toy from their ass hole's and threw it off to the side not really caring where it landed. Drew and Jon-Jon, still on their hands and knees traded each other places and began to lap up the other's cum with their tongues. The twins loved cum, it seemed to be one of their all time favorite treats. JD definitely couldn't say he felt the same, he tried some of Jon-Jon's once and would never do that again, personally he thought it tasted terrible. Then again JD wasn't a slutty, power-bottom adult baby like his two brothers were.

With the floors clean, Jon-Jon and Drew turned to one another and began kissing lightly. The director yelled "Cut" from his chair but the twins kept at the tongue play they were clearly enjoying.

"That's a wrap for today boys" the director, who was clearly in the second half of his life, told the crew before turning to JD. "Your brother's did excellent like always today, tomorrow we'll start shooting on the construction stage"

As the director left the sound stage, JD climbed the two steps onto the platform his brothers were on, designed to be a carbon copy of the realtor office Drew use to have before everything changed and they became porn stars instead.

"Who wants their diaper first" JD asked and the twins turned their attention to him with adoration in their eyes and a smile on their lips. JD opened the diaper bag that hung from his shoulder and pulled out two over-sized pacifiers. Each pacifier had the brother's initial embossed on it so that JD knew whose was whose, though JD doubted either of them cared as long as they had a pacifier in their mouths to suck on.

"Ok Drew, into Changing position" Drew didn't hesitate, he got on his back and put his legs up in the air ready to have a fresh diaper around his hairy groin (JD had tried shaving them smooth once to be more like babies, however he learned they looked much better hairy). As JD pulled out a diaper he looked at his brother and realized that he naturally just thought of them as overgrown babies. It was a little difficult to think or remember them as anything other than overgrown babies off stage and eager-to-please porn stars on stage. Actually it was rather amazing how fast they could switch from their natural toddler role to any role asked of them when performing for a camera. If they handed out Oscars for roles in Porn films than they would be a shoe-in to win. They would just have to hope they won the Grabby for best Duo they got nominated for last week.

First came a healthy amount of baby powder before JD wrapped the extra fluffy, disposable diaper around his brother's groin and fastened it. They had tried using overgrown pull-ups once, but they were't as much fun as these more traditional ones were, and they didn't look nearly as good wrapped around their waists.

Once Drew was good and diapered he moved onto Jonathan who took no time at all. Then they were on their way home, Jon-Jon and Drew crawling behind him as they headed to the car.

\------------------------------

JD set up the ladder in the living room and climbed it with the items he needed while the twins played on the living room floor. This was the last camera he had to set up, and then tomorrow he could finally go live. He had a feeling he was going to make a fortune off his latest ideal. 'The Property Babies at Home' was what he was titling it, and it was going to broadcast the raunchy twins whenever they were home. Anyone with internet access would be able to watch it, for a fee off course, special-order diapers weren't cheap after all.  
Once he was finished installing the last of the cameras, they had dinner. He had steak while the twins had baby food, and luckily for him the two could still feed themselves, or well sort of. They could drink the milk out of their baby bottles easily, but when it came to the actual meal they tended to make a bit of a mess out of whatever mush was put in their bowls, they would just shove their faces in and eat like dogs. JD didn't have a problem with that just as long as they ate.

After Dinner was ate and cleaned up JD joined his brothers in their toy room, where he first removed their dirty diapers (since he started giving them enemas each morning they never made a big brown mess in their diapers anymore) so they could play with their favorite part of their bodies, their assholes. They had plenty of toys to play with including at least a hundred different dildo's of all shaves and sizes. JD particularly liked it when they played with the novelty ones, like the hammer shaped one or screw driver one. The twin's liked their regular dildo toys, but they were super excited when when JD pulled out one of their all time favorite toys, the 'Dildo Drill'. He had gotten smart and bought a second one so they could both have their asses drilled by a dildo at the same time; he had gotten tired of them fighting over who was going to get to play with it. 

Next came bath time, which was complete with bubbles and novelty rubber duckies that had unrealistic, rubber boners. Once he had both brothers good and clean he dressed them in a new diaper and their onsie's pajamas which were royal blue with cartoonish erect cocks randomly patterned across them instead of rubber duckies or dinosaurs.  
Finally he took them to their bedroom where he helped each of them climb into their specially made, over grown crib. He grabbed each of their stuff animals, Jon-Jon's was a teddy bear with a construction hat and a dildo sticking out of its groin, while Drew had a teddy bear that wore a cowboy hat and gun holster and of course had a dildo sticking out of its groin too. JD had other, regular stuff animals for them, but the twins seemed to just naturally gravitate towards things with dongs or were phallus shaped, to say they were cock-obsessed would be an understatement.

JD turned off the lights and headed to the living room to watch some TV before heading off to bed, thinking about how great his life had become.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ez sat in the dark of the twins nursery, having just watched everything that had happened. He was very much pleased with the work he had done here, the only thing that bothered him were the dirty diapers. He didn't like the ideal of these two having enemas every day, Babies were suppose to have real dirty diapers, and there was all that shit that was going to waste. He just might have to make some alterations or two with their caretaker, maybe tweak it so that JD had a fetish for their shit, that would fix the problem. Better yet he could just make it so that the only thing JD could digest was his brother's shit, that would definitely fix the whole enema thing.


End file.
